Smack That, Shaka
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Dia de Lavar as roupas com Shaka! Mas desta vez ele não está sozinho... [YAOI, LEMON MUXSHAKA]


**Nome:** _Smack That, Shaka_

**Autora:** _Adne.Chan_

**Personagens:** _Mu e Shaka_

**Disclaimer:** Ainda bem que eles NÃO me pertencem, mesmo porque eu seria capaz de destruir a Terra toda só para os bonitinhos namorarem em paz...XD

**Dica da Autora:** Essa foi tirada de um memento de pura "chateação" com a minha mãe ouvindo _Smack That do Akon,_ portanto, se vocês puderem ler ouvindo essa música fica bem mais interessante e... Divirtam-se!!

* * *

Smack That, Shaka

* * *

Shaka tirou a manhã de sexta-feira para lavar seus tãããão delicados Saris. Sim, porque falamos de Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, e como tal, ele não deixaria um reles mortal pôr um dedinho sequer em suas roupas. Como toda santa sexta-feira, Shaka colocou uma túnica clara, entre o azul céu e o azul pálido, quase branco e caminhou alegremente (?!) para os fundos de Virgem; onde depositou o cesto no chão e voltou-se a um aparelho de som.

Escolheu dentre tantos (diga-se dois) cd's e colocou-o, escolheu a musica ideal (a mesma que ele sempre repetia) e aumentou o volume, de modo a não escutar nenhum sinal do mundo exterior. Seguiu para o tanque com algumas peças nas mãos, pronto para começar.

Ao primeiro balanço de Smack That, Shaka remexeu os quadris de forma sensual e extremamente feminina, deixando até Saori com inveja se o visse! Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia muito bem é que ninguém o estava vendo, e nem o veria.

Encheu o tanque com água até a metade e mergulhou um de seus saris, repetiu o refrão da musica rebolando até quase ao chão e elevando sua túnica com as mãos já molhadas. Era uma visão única e perfeita... Aquele corpo esbelto, de curvas macias, se remexendo num frenesi desesperado por diversão. Nem sinal do Shaka habitual...

Chacoalhou a "saia" fazendo-a levantar e molhar com a água que caia do tanque, de tanto que se mexia. Aliás, aquele tão reservado cavaleiro mais se remexia que lavava sua roupa. Aquele era o UNICO momento da semana em que Shaka se permitia realmente relaxar. Sozinho.

E continuou seu ritual, dançando, cantando e rebolando frenética e luxuriosamente por mais uma, duas, quatro, cinco, dez vezes. A mesma musica, os mesmos gestos, o cabelo longo já se soltando da trança frouxa ao qual foi retido, numa demonstração simples e clara da inocência e da pura feminilidade daquele ser tão superior e andrógino.

O curioso cavaleiro de longos cabelos cor de lavanda assistia a cena abismado. Nunca havia sequer imaginado Shaka num tanque, quanto mais rebolando e se molhando como uma criança a tomar banho de mangueira. Ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente atrás de uma pilastra; escondendo seu cosmo e sentando-se ao chão, pôs-se novamente a observar a obra de arte mais perfeita que já vira na vida.

Ao som da musica, Shaka rebolava o bumbum e esticava as costas como uma dançarina do ventre. Se continuasse a tentar esfregar suas roupas, mais duas reboladas e seu sari, pouco pra baixo das coxas, estaria encharcado e totalmente transparente.

O cavaleiro não sentia nada além da água fria que batia em seu corpo, refrescando a pele pálida, aquecida pelo sol escaldante de um dia de verão grego. O indiano pouco sentia o deus sol batendo em seu corpo, tamanha concentração no ritmo agitado.

Em contra partida, o cavaleiro de madeixas lavanda sentia seu corpo se aquecer subitamente a cada rebolada do loiro.

Shaka em seu total estado de torpor não imaginava a sombra que se aproximava instintivamente, movida pelo doce balanço de seu corpo. Só percebeu que não estava sozinho quando sentiu um par de braços o envolverem pela cintura, numa carícia calma, delicada e quente... Por segundos deixou-se envolver por estes braços, até que sua mente processasse a informação.

Abriu os olhos e pulou ainda preso aos braços acolhedores. Sorte que o estranho estava às suas costas... Remexeu-se com uma certa dificuldade e virou-se, pronto a dizer uma boa porção de impropérios ao visitante não identificado, mas suas palavras morreram na garganta assim que encarou os olhos verde-musgo cheios de uma emoção que ele não sabia definir.

- Mu...? – balbuciou se deixando envolver pelo seu lado irracional e incondicionalmente humano e apaixonado, um lado que ele não sabia existir. E se existisse, não saberia discernir.

Sem esperar por nada, o ariano apertou mais o loiro, vendo com satisfação as orbes azuis arregalarem-se em um pânico crescente e um constrangimento divertido. Mas em uma reação inversa ao do corpo de Shaka, que já estava mole, desfrutando de um contato jamais antes sentido.

Mesmo esperando uma reação tempestuosa do amigo virginiano, Mu se atreveu a aproximar seus lábios do homem à sua frente.

Shaka estava dividido entre matar Mu e matar Mu. Por dois grandes motivos: por instigá-lo daquela maneira tão impudica e por não satisfazer sua curiosidade em saber o que há além daquele simples roçar de lábios. Era fato que não tinha nenhuma experiência com seu próprio corpo, portanto, o cavaleiro de Virgem fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Ainda de olhos abertos, o loiro roçou os lábios do tibetano. Sentindo e aprovando de leve o toque de outra pele, dos braços de outra pessoa, do corpo de outro homem. E por um segundo tudo aquilo lhe pareceu infinitamente errado. Mas ele já não conseguia voltar atrás. Já estava perdido num emaranhado de sensações atordoantes e perigosas, perturbadoras e deliciosas.

Apoiou-se contra o tanque e, preso naqueles olhos verdes que sempre o encantaram, forçou mais uma vez seus lábios nos de Mu, na expectativa de que este fizesse algo mais do que ele podia fazer. E ele fez: o beijou. Foi a gota para Shaka desmanchar nos braços do ariano, mesmo que os dois ainda estivessem se olhando nos olhos.

A cada novo passo de um beijo calmo e carinhoso, Shaka se revelava em inocentes gemidos, fazendo com que Mu se deliciasse em provocá-lo ainda mais, apenas para ver a que ponto o loiro chegaria.

Mu desfez completamente a trança já despenteada de Shaka, adorava sentir a maciez e o perfume dos cabelos de Virgem. Enroscou os dedos pelos fios lisos e dourados próximos à nuca do amigo, puxando levemente e movendo a cabeça do outro para dar mais espaço à suas bocas afoitas. Numa busca alucinada por um contato mais intimo.

Áries sentiu seu baixo ventre queimar ao perceber que Shaka correspondia com cada centímetro de seu corpo e pior, não tinha consciência do quanto já estava excitado. Se é que o loiro sabia o que estava acontecendo... Devagar e com delicadeza, Mu apartou o beijo, mesmo porque já estava ficando sem ar.

- Shaka, você... – começou tendo seus lábios calados por dois dedos finos e ainda molhados.

- Eu sei, Mu... Eu sei... – sussurrou o virginiano alisando os cabelos lilases de Áries, deslizando os dedos pelas duas marquinhas e beijando-as em seguida.

O loiro estava tão consciente de seus atos que nos segundos em que Mu digeria a informação, ele o afastou um pouco, pegando impulso e sentando-se no tanque, com as pernas um pouco abertas, o suficiente para Mu encaixar-se entre elas. Então, firme em sua decisão, Shaka arrancou o sari, postando-se inteiramente nu ao cavaleiro da primeira casa.

Mu analisou minuciosamente o corpo exposto à sua frente. Era perfeito. Cintura fina, delicada; pele branca, macia, perfumada. Era Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus. O homem mais perfeito de Deus. Sorriu para o loiro e tirou sua própria túnica, expondo a pele tão branca e delicada quanto a de seu novo amante. Com cuidado, aninhou-se entre as pernas do cavaleiro, prendendo cuidadosamente os fios de ouro que estavam jogados sobre o ombro esquerdo de Shaka.

Beijou-o mais uma vez, transmitindo todo o amor durante tanto tempo represado. Desta vez não ateve-se apenas em provocá-lo, queria prová-lo. Deslizou a boca pelo seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos leves, doces. Escorregou logo em seguida para um dos mamilos do loiro, ora sugando, ora lambendo, ora mordiscando; mas sempre aprovando os gemidos lascivos de Shaka.

Podia sentir perfeitamente o corpo de Shaka reagindo aos seus cuidados, era como se suas almas estivessem entrelaçadas. Era como se conhecessem exatamente cada ínfimo desejo do outro, mesmo sem ter nenhum contato físico. Mu foi cuidadoso ao tocar o membro de Shaka, que a esta altura dos fatos já tinha a face tão rubra quanto sua pintinha na testa.

Com tranqüilidade, Mu colocou-o inteiro na boca, ouvindo-o quase gritar tamanha surpresa. E começou uma caricia leve, sugando, subindo e descendo pelo comprimento, acariciando as coxas e as nádegas firmes do virginiano. Tateando, procurando, invadindo. Surpreendendo, envergonhando, amando.

Carinhoso, Mu deslizou um dedo para o interior de Shaka e, quando o loiro relaxou o corpo, moveu mais dois, um de cada vez, preparando-o para o quê viria em seguida. Embora amasse Shaka, não estava mais em ponto de se segurar. Parou as caricias com a boca, antes que o amigo pudesse alcançar o clímax sem ele, mas se divertindo com um adorável muxoxo a respeito disso.

Endireitou-se e suspirou. Ergueu suavemente o corpo de Shaka e retesou todo o corpo para não ir rápido demais ao penetrá-lo. Esperou paciente até que o cavaleiro estivesse pronto a se movimentar, sentindo um leve ondular de quadris. Numa simetria harmoniosa, ambos os cavaleiros começaram uma dança suave, pura, frenética, desesperada.

O compasso da música que gerou todo aquele ritmo de gemidos, suspiros e afagos foi reduzido a um mero zumbido. Algo que já não fazia mais sentido aos dois novos amantes que se abraçavam juntos, tremiam juntos, gritavam juntos. Fazendo ecoar pelo templo de Virgem uma nova musica. A musica do Amor.

Só depois de muito tempo, ainda ofegantes e abraçados, os dois cavaleiros se deram conta de que a música ainda tocava, contribuindo com a onda de felicidade que sentiam ao estarem nos braços um do outro.

Foi Mu quem carregou um sonolento virginiano para um banho de verdade e guardou bem o CD, que seria tocado semana que vem novamente, enquanto Shaka se dedicava a lavar seus saris.

* * *

_FIM!!_

_Pronto!! Depois de meses, saiu a minha primeira fic com os lindinhos!!_

_E olha, se não gostarem, pode falar, deixem reviews.. Podem ser sinceros, assim eu posso melhorar o quê vocês não aceitam... Ou parar de escrever de vez!!_


End file.
